Angel
by tiedyedseashells
Summary: Broken - He'd never understood what it meant to have a broken heart until he felt his ribs crack in two, and watched as his angel took one half away with her, after she'd uttered the words, "I don't love you anymore." 26 words elaborated on to depict the deterioration of love.


1. Angel  
When he first set eyes on her, Owen didn't need an introduction to know her name. It was written in her face – Angela. _Angel_.

2. Broken  
He'd never understood what it meant to have a broken heart until he felt his ribs crack in two, and watched as his angel took one half away with her, after she'd uttered the words, "I don't love you anymore."

3. Chase  
Owen thought he might die when, out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of the small but amorous gaze Chase shared with Angela as he served up her food.

4. Drunk  
After the break up, she found solace in the gentle arms of the talented cook of the Sundae Inn. Owen found solace in the devoted arms of the woman he'd loved long before Angela – booze.

5. Enemy  
Try as he might, Owen could never make an enemy out of Angela. After all, he'd been the one who drove her to fall straight out of love with him.

6. Forgiveness  
Two years after she and Chase got married, they bumped into one another on the fifth floor of the mine. She told him there were no hard feelings, and that she was happy now. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from begging her to leave the cook and run away with him instead.

7. Grovel  
He always found himself in this position. Groveling at Angela's feet, begging her to forgive him for having drank too much last night.

8. Home  
Owen had never realized that home could be a person, not a place.

9. Insist  
He had insisted on taking her to dinner repeatedly during the first few days she'd known him. She always politely declined, until one day he picked her up over his shoulder and physically carried her to the Sundae Inn.

10. Joy  
There'd been little of it ever since she left his life.

11. Kiss  
No matter how drunk he was or how badly his breath reeked of his favourite poison, he always managed to kiss her goodnight.

12. Love  
He didn't know much about himself or his life after she'd left him. All he knew was that he had been unquestionably in love with this woman who would never be his again.

13. Marry  
When he received the invitation to Angela and Chase's wedding, he had more than half a mind to pick up his trusty hammer and swing it right into the side of his head.

14. Nod  
When Perry asked Chase whether he promised to spend eternity loving Angela, Owen felt himself nodding in response.

15. Over  
He could have loved her forever. And maybe, if they did everything over right, she could have too.

16. Pale  
He could always feel the colour physically drain out of his face when he woke up and remembered how much he'd drank the night before. He would always remember the paleness of her skin when he went to apologize, again.

17. Quake  
A few too many drinks could either have him stone cold passed out or just stone cold.

18. Recreate  
Owen wasn't Owen when he was drunk.

19. Slap  
His hand still torturously pulsated from the slap he'd drunkenly delivered to his angel's face the previous night. His heart crashed at the thought of how much worse she had it.

20. Two  
When you've loved something for so long, you don't just give up on it. For Owen, this was true for both alcohol and Angela.

21. Ultimatum  
The fight that had ended it all. She told him that he drank too much, and that she'd had enough. She offered him the inevitable ultimatum – alcohol or her. He'd said her. She scoffed.

22. Violent  
Her mother had always warned her to be wary of men who hit women. But her mother had never told her what to do when she realized the man she loved was one of them.

23. Weak  
Owen looked like a strong, imperturbable man, but underneath laid a truly weak man who grieved every night for the lost love of his life.

24. Xylem  
The xylem is the part of a plant that fills with water, so it can hold it up and support it. Angela was his xylem.

25. Yours  
Even if she was Chase's now, Owen was eternally hers.

26. Zones  
Owen was never one to believe in different worlds, much less different universes. But if believing in them meant that in at least one universe he was still with his angel, then by God, he would believe with all he had.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

**Author's Note: Just a quick one-shot I decided to try out in the midst of working on my other story, Serendipity. I deliberately made the sequence of events disjointed, to make it seem more like memories than a chronological love story. I've always wanted to try my hand at using this structure. Please leave me some reviews to let me know what you think!**


End file.
